


DRABBLE: A Good Idea?

by Isis_Nocturne



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 17:25:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12063639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isis_Nocturne/pseuds/Isis_Nocturne
Summary: Is it a good idea for Buffy to get a pet?





	DRABBLE: A Good Idea?

**Author's Note:**

> sheisplentytoughthankyouverymuch asked: prompt: Buffy brings home a little kitten and it LOOOVVEESSS Spike.

Spike arched an eyebrow at his Slayer, wondering why her arms were wrapped around a little bulge in her coat. “Buffy, pet, what exactly are you snuggling to your chest?”

Buffy blushed, then opened her mouth to answer when her tiny bundle leapt out of her coat, darted over to Spike, and started winding its way around his legs, purring loudly and ignoring Spike’s attempts to push it away.

"A kitten, luv? After what happened to Miss Kitty Fantastico?"


End file.
